Different Path
by arikushitafu
Summary: Karina dan keluarganya mengalami tragedi yang sangat pedih. Orangtua mereka dibunuh. Dan adiknya, Selena, dirampas oleh bangsanya sendiri untuk menjadi tumbal di Shadow Abyss. Karina yang masih kecil kembali diberkati oleh Moon God. Sebuah Twin Shadow Blade milik ibunya kini menjadi senjatanya. Sejak malam itu dia bersumpah akan memburu para Demon hingga akhir hayatnya. (Discont.)
1. First Blood

**All Heroes in MLBB Montoon**

* * *

Harusnya dimalam hari itu tenang dan damai. Berbaring di atas kasur kecil ditemani boneka-boneka lucu. Mendengar alunan melodi kotak musik. Lalu segera bermimpi indah-harusnya. Tapi semua terbalik. Kobaran api melahap semua tempat nyaman itu. Tidak menyisakan satupun keindahan malam yang sangat dicintai gadis kecil kita, seorang Demon Elf.

Mata lavendernya semakin menyala karena pantulan api yang semakin membesar. Dia berlutut lemas. Tidak ada yang peduli pada mereka. Ya. Karena ini adalah akibat Demon Elf yang menentang takdir untuk mengorbankan keluarga mereka pada Shadow Abyss.

Dari balik api itu dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Meronta dan menangis histeris. Orang-orang itu menyeret paksa gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Berusaha mengejar gadis kecil yang disayanginya.

"Selena!" Bibirnya bergetar menjerit nama itu. Gadis yang bernama Selena menoleh padanya.

"Kakak! Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku!" Tangan mungilnya menjulur pada kakaknya.

Dia berlari mengejar adiknya. Tapi orang-orang dewasa itu membawa Selena lebih cepat. Mereka tau kakak dari gadis mungil itu tidak akan bisa mengejar mereka dengan kondisi seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dia akan segera mati, pikir mereka.

Ya. Memang tubuh gadis kita berlumuran darah. Bencana ini hampir membawanya pada kematian. Orangtua mereka dibunuh sebelum rumahnya dibakar. Setidaknya dia sempat memeluk kedua orangtuanya terakhir kali. Satu-satunya yang dia miliki sekarang adalah adiknya.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Pandangannya mulai buram dan napasnya semakin sesak. Padahal pun dia belum jauh dari posisi sebelumnya. Tapi adiknya semakin jauh. Dia masih melihat adiknya menangis dan membuat hatinya semakin pedih.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya membentur tanah. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sesak. Dirinya bahkan tidak tau lagi apa yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Mungkinkah asap api yang membuat dadanya sesak, atau kesedihan yang begitu dalam?

Bibir kecilnya bergetar. Seolah sudah menyiapkan dirinya pada kematian, dia berbaring menghadap langit. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang. Dia teringat saat hidup mereka saat masih menjadi Moon Elf. Begitu damai. Tapi akibat jebakan yang dibuat oleh keluarga mereka sendiri, akhirnya kini menjadi Demon Elf.

Matanya mulai sayu. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Dia sudah yakin ini akhir hidupnya.

Siing...

Cahaya kebiruan muncul dari bulan. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat cahaya yang begitu terang. Tapi dirinya merasa damai saat cahaya itu muncul. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari cahaya itu.

Cahaya itu berjalan, dan membuat petunjuk menuju suatu tempat di debu-debu rumahnya. Matanya mengikuti kemana cahaya itu mengarah. Entah cahaya bulan atau sesuatu yang ada disitu menantulkan cahaya seperti bintang. Hatinya tergerak mengikuti cahaya itu.

Dia merangkak mendekati arah itu. Padahal sesuatu itu tertutup oleh asap api yang tebal tapi bisa begitu bersinar. Dia menyingkirkan benda-benda yang menghalanginya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya meraih sepasang benda itu. Tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat cahaya bulan meresap pada benda itu. Saking cepatnya dapat menyibakkan gelapnya asap dan mematikan kobaran api dalam sekejap.

Dia takjub. Bahkan sihir Demon Elf tidak bisa seajaib ini. Setelah cahaya bulan meresap, benda itu semakin bersinar. Dia tau betul apa benda ini. Sepasang Twin Shadow Blade. Milik ibunya yang dulu seorang penjaga kuil Moon Elf. Hadiah dari seorang Raja Elf pada ibunya karena telah mengabdi pada kuil itu bertahun-tahun lamanya di masa itu.

Dia mengadah menatap bulan. Entah kenapa bulan itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi dia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan bulan. Bahkan saat mereka telah meninggalkan Moon God ratusan tahun, Mood God tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka.

Dia tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada benda itu. Dengan gerakan nalurinya, dia seperti tau ada sebuah tulisan di belakangnya.

"Untuk Karina. Selamat ulang tahun, anakku."

Karina menangis tanpa suara dan memeluk erat pedang itu. Dinginnya menusuk sampai ke hatinya. Sejak malam itu dia bersumpah, dia akan melupakan siapa dirinya di sekarang dan tidak akan mati sebelum menumpahkan darah para Demon dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

* * *

Land of Dawn. Adalah tempat berbagai kalangan makhluk tinggal. Manusia, elf, dan leonin. Umur para elf dan leonin jauh lebih panjang dari manusia. Namun berkembangan fisik elf dan leonin lebih lama dari manusia karena jangka usia mereka. Meskipun begitu, hal ini tidak membuat perbedaan antara mereka.

Sudah 60 tahun berlalu setelah tragedi itu, Karina tinggal sendiri di pendalaman Land of Dawn. Dia jarang menampakkan diri di luar sana. Orang-orang akan takut melihat Demon Elf berkeliaran di antara mereka, pikirnya.

Seperti pagi ini, Karina selalu memakai jubah lusuh miliknya ketika mengendap keluar gubuknya. Dia tidak berpergian jauh. Hanya pergi berkeliling mencoba menghibur diri. Tapi ada sebuah tempat yang membuatnya penasaran. Tubuh kecilnya membawanya ke arah sebuah peguruan. Dia berdiri di balik pohon di dekatnya. Matanya mencuri pandang ke kerumunan orang yang berdesakkan disana.

Banyak para orangtua yang membawa anak mereka untuk mendaftar di peguruan itu.

"Harap tenang! Semua pasti mendapat giliran!" Seru seseorang di antara hiruk-pikuk.

Mereka semua bersorak dan semakin bising.

Karina terus mengamati mereka hingga hanya beberapa orang yang tersisa. Keadaan menjadi tenang. Saat orang terakhir pergi dari sana Karina melangkah mendekat ke tempat itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa kakinya bergerak melawan dirinya. Orang yang disana menoleh pada Karina.

"Hei, Nak. Dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya orang itu.

Karina merasa ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak semaunya sendiri. Karina mengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang dewasa itu.

"Orangtuaku-" kalimatnya terpotong ketika matanya mendapati wajah orang itu berubah pucat memandangnya. Entah kenapa Karina seolah tau dia akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini.

"D-Demon Elf! Pergi! Kami tidak menerima kalian disini! Kalian itu jahat!" Orang itu mendorong tubuh kecilnya dengan keras. Namun Karina bisa mengimbangkan badannya. Dia tertunduk dan membalikan badannya perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa dia sadari seseorang mengamatinya jauh dari dalam sana.

Karina menuju danau yang ada di tengah hutan. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia berdiri di pinggir danau dan menatap permukaan air. Terpantul bayangan dirinya disana. Sebuah daun jatuh ke air dan membuat refleksi dirinya bergelombang.

Demon Elf memiliki fisik yang berbeda. Warna kulit mereka kegelapan dan tidak bercahaya seperti Moon Elf. Inilah yang ditakutkan Karina jika dia keluar di antara para manusia, leonin dan Moon Elf. Orang-orang akan takut. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi bayangan dirinya seperti ingin menangis. Walaupun memang itu yang dia rasakan.

Hidup sendiri, tidak punya apa-apa, dan rapuh. Bagaimana dia mampu membalas dendamnya?

Karina langsung mengabaikan perasaannya saat dendam itu menghantui. Dia mergertakkan giginya lalu beranjak dari sana menuju rumah.

Sesampai di rumah, Karina melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya. Dia tidak lelah tapi dirinya merasa lapar. Ini sudah biasa. Dia bisa menahan rasa lapar berhari-hari. Setidaknya itu kelebihannya yang dia tau. Karina berbaring di atas kasur, meraih sebuah album di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah keajaiban potret mereka tidak habis dilahap api.

Karina membuka lembaran-lemaran foto. Dia seperti bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Aku pulang, Ayah, Ibu, dan Selena. Hari ini aku melihat banyak orang di sebuah tempat aku tidak tau itu apa. Tapi aku mendengar mereka bilang 'Guru'. Aku baru pertama dengar kata itu. Manusia memang punya bahasa yang aneh." Karina bercerita seolah keluarganya ada di dekatnya. Jari mungilnya mengelus foto keluarga mereka. Matanya yang dingin tersirat kehangatan.

"Ibu, Ayah... Aku selalu menjaga diriku walaupun aku sendiri. Aku akan menyelamatkan Selena. Aku pasti membawanya pulang jadi Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan sedih lagi. Aku merasa Selena masih hidup. Dia adik yang kuat." Suara Karina bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa Selena benar-benar masih hidup.

"Aku rindu kalian." Dia mendekap album itu dengan erat dan tangisannya pun pecah.

Perasaan yang pilu. Karina mengisi pagi harinya dengan tangisan yang panjang hingga akhirnya dia terlelap dalam tidur.

Srrkk! Srrkk! Srrkk!

Karina langsung membuka matanya saat tergengar suara aneh dari luar rumahnya. Hatinya berkata ada sesuatu di luar sana. Dia menurunkan kakinya dari kasur mendekat ke jendela kamar. Perlahan dia sibakkan kain jendelanya. Rupanya hari sudah gelap. Dia cukup lama tertidur.

Karina menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dia yakin ada sesuatu di luar sana yang berbahaya. Benar saja dia menangkap bayangan sesuatu. Tidak hanya satu, cukup banyak. Bayangan-bayangan itu menyorotkan sinar mata yang menyala di gelapnya malam.

"Serigala," gumamnya.

Kumpulan hewan buas itu seperti menunggu Karina keluar. Mereka mendekat ke rumahnya.

Grwwwlll... Grwwlll...

Serigala mengendus-endus tempat itu. Hewan-hewan itu yakin Karina ada di dalam.

Tidak ada rasa takut dalam hati Karina. Dia seperti tertantang. Dengan sigap dia mengambil pedang kembarnya dan melangkah keluar. Tidak akan ada rasa takut lagi seperti dulu. Dia akan membantai apapun dan siapapun yang mengganggunya.

BAM!

Karina membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras sehingga para serigala itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Karina berjalan perlahan mendekati kawanan itu tanpa ragu. Matanya sembab dan polos seketika berubah menjadi menusuk. Matanya keunguan menyala. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkin ini nafsu membunuh Demon Elf.

Kawanan itu meneteskan liur mereka. Seakan yakin gadis kecil di hadapan mereka akan jadi makan malam yang lezat. Karina mengamati mereka. Sepertinya seekor serigala paling depan adalah pemimpinnya, pikirnya.

Serigala paling depan mencondongkan muncungnya ke langit, "Aaauuuuuuu!" Dan memberi aba-aba pada kawanannya.

Para serigala yang ada di belakangnya langsung melompat berlari ke arah Karina. Karina menyeringai. Hewan-hewan ini sangat bodoh datang padanya.

"Ini mungkin pertama kali aku berdiri dengan pedang. Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan gadis jubah merah seperti dalam dongeng."

SAT! SAT! SAT! Karina melompat ke dahan dan berpindah dari pohon ke pohon. Dia berusaha menepatkan dirinya di posisi yang tepat agar satu serangan bisa mengenai mereka dengan rata.

TAP!

Saat posisinya sudah tepat, dia mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah. Menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah-tengah kawanan.

SRAAKKK!

Hanya dengan satu putaran, Karina melemparkan serigala-serigala itu ke segala arah. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terlihat dari bawah tubuh mereka. Sebuah lingkaran menandai diri mereka yang terkena serangan. Karina berdiri dengan tegap pada posisinya. Menunggu serangan yang lain. Benar saja, serigala-serigala itu semakin buas dan kembali menyerangnya.

KRAS!

Seekor serigala mencoba mengoyak kulitnya dari belakang. Jika serigala itu berupa manusia, mungkin dia akan tekejut melihat kulit Karina tidak tergores sehelai pun. Karina imun, mampu menahan serangan yang mengenai dirinya.

Selain imun gerakan Karina menjadi lebih cepat. Dia mendekati serigala yang menyakarnya. Serigala itu berlari padanya dan melompat seakan ingin mengoyak leher Karina dengan taringnya.

JLEB!

Sepasang Twin Shadow Blade itu menghujam perut serigala yang lapar. Karina menusuk pedangnya lebih dalam dan membelah tubuh serigala malang itu. Percikkan darah menempel di wajah manisnya.

Serigala yang lain terus menyerangnya tapi Karina dengan mudah menghindar. Puluhan hingga ratusan serigala telah dibinasakan. Badannya berbalut darah. Menutup gelap kulitnya. Sekarang dia tampak lebih menyeramkan.

Bangkai-bangkai hewan buas tergeletak di depan rumahnya. Kalau manusia biasa pasti sudah mencium aroma amis darah dan mual. Tidak untuk Karina. Dia melampiaskan marahnya selama 60 tahun pada hewan pemangsa ini. Dia mengabaikan segala inderanya. Yang ada di hatinya hanya ingin merajam apapun dan siapapun.

"Hahaha, kau yang terakhir, Pempimpin Barisan."

Karina mendekati serigala yang terakhir. Serigala itu sedikit memundurkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Grwlll..." Serigala itu mendengkur seolah menuruh Karina untuk menjauh. Tapi Karina dikuasi kegelapan dalam hatinya.

Tatapan matanya kosong. Seandainya 60 tahun lalu dia mampu seperti sekarang, dia bisa menyelamatkan Selena.

Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat, Karina mengangkat pedangnya dengan tinggi. Mata dari pedang mengedipkan setitik cahaya seperti bintang.

CRASH!

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Karina memenggal kepala binatang itu. Tubuh binatang itu langsung ambruk ke tanah. Sedangkan kepala bergelinding ke kakinya.

Graawwlll...

Kali ini terdengar sebuah bunyian lagi. Bukan dari serigala. Karina mengelus perutnya. Dia memang sangat lapar dan sangat kehilangan benyak tenaga.

Karina memandang potongan daging yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia duduk bersimpul di tanah dan memunguti potongan daging serigala yang telat dibunuhnya.

Karina mendekatkan daging mentah itu ke mulutnya.

HAUP!

Seseorang yang berdiri sejak pertarungan Karina dimulai menutup matanya. Tidak sanggup menyaksikan lebih dari itu. Ia bersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon dan mengawasi Karina sepamjang waktu.

Sejak gadis itu datang ke sekolahnya, ia menjadi sangat penasaran tentang siapa gadis Demon Elf yang sangat lugu itu. Tapi, siapa yang bisa sangka gadis lugu itu sekarang berubah menjadi monster pemakan daging.

Ia menarik nafas dan dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Karina melewati malamnya dengan tumpukkan bangkai hewan di depan rumahnya.

* * *

Sementara di Shadow Abyss, Will of the Abyss berdiri di singgasananya. Menatap dengan bangga pada seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Rambut merah jambunya bergerak tertiup angin. Tubuhnya yang kecil berwarna kebiruan. Matanya seperti batu crimson. Menyala dalam gelap. Dan di hadapannya sekarang, ada ratusan-tidak, ribuan mayat Demon yang habis tercabik-cabik. Tidak ada satu hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari mereka.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Suara sosok itu menggema di antara jurang-jurang yang dalam. Dengan sangat puas dia mendekati gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Kau memang seorang Demon sejati."

* * *

**\- To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Cerita pertama saya nih, maaf ya banyak yang kurang. Saya berusaha cari kata-kata yang pas. Maaf bahasanya ribet banget ya ︿

Terinspirasi dari kisah asli Karina dan Selena. Tragis banget kisahnya mereka itu. Dari dulu saya kepikiran gimana akhirnya apa Karina bisa nyelamatin Selena. Atau mereka saling melupakan gitu aja? Dan terjadilah fiksi ini. Wkwkwk.

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya. Terimakasih.


	2. Born

**All Heroes in MLBB (c) Montoon**

**WARN!**

Alternative Reality, beberapa karakter mungkin bakal ada yang IC atau OOC. Gak suka jangan baca, yang suka selamat membaca~

* * *

Moniyan Empire adalah negeri yang damai dan berpihak pada kebajikan. Suatu hari, kabar gembira menyebar ke seluruh pelosok Land of Dawn, bahwa sang Ratu telah mengandung pewaris tahta kerajaan.

Semua orang ikut bergembira, terlebih lagi sang Raja. Mereka sangat bahagia juga tak sabar menanti kehadiran sang pewaris ke dunia. Yang mana tinggal menunggu hari kelahiran.

Saking bahagianya Raja, beliau kerap mengadakan pesta rakyat agar pewarisnya selalu diberkati doa-doa rakyat yang dicintainya. Moniyan Empire memang selalu dikelilingi suka-cita. Mereka yang sudah menginjakkan kaki di wilayah suci ini, akan enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

Sayangnya, berita bahagia ini sampai ke Shadow Abyss. Dan disinilah berdiri seorang ratu vampir dalam dasar jurang yang gelap dengan seringai keji di wajah cantiknya.

Di sampingnya berdiri raja iblis yang berbadan besar. Tubuhnya tersusun dari logam baja dan tiap sela-selanya dialiri lava. Ia bernama Thamuz, salah satu bagian dari petinggi Shadow Abyss.

Sementara ratu vampir, Alice, sedang mengatur rencana dalam pikirannya, datanglah Will of the Abyss kepada mereka dengan gadis kecil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Meskipun Will of the Abyss adalah pemimpin mereka, mustahil jika demon membungkuk hormat kecuali kalau mereka bangsa rendahan.

Contohnya bangsa Orc yang dipaksa melayani para demon dan menjadi budak Alice untuk melakukan kekacauan tanpa harus mengotori tangannya.

Ketika Will of the Abyss hadir di antara mereka, delik mata Alice hanya mengarah ke Demon Elf muda bermata crimson.

Meski dia tak mau mengakui, dia sendiri merasa terancam oleh kehadirannya gadis kecil itu. Dia bisa merasakan ada energi jahat yang besar dalam tubuh mungil gadis tersebut. Bahkan untuk sendiri, kekuatan gadis itu sangat mengerikan.

Alice percaya kalau Will of the Abyss sengaja 'memelihara' gadis itu karena kemampuannya yang dapat mencabik-cabik lawan agar tidak ada yang berani menentang kekuasaannya.

Harga dirinya terluka.

Dulu kala, bahkan sebelum para Elf datang pada mereka untuk kekuatan lebih, Alice yang terkuat diantara demon. Dia mampu menghisap darah mangsanya sampai kering hanya dengan berdiri di sekitar mangsanya. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya kalau masih sayang nyawa.

Namanya selalu disanjung sebagai Queen of Apocalypse.

Dulu.

"Wah, apa ini? Sebuah pemandangan raja dan ratu berduaan di dalam jurang. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Romansa?" Will of the Abyss mengintimidasi mereka.

"Apakah seorang iblis tua renta ini sedang mengkhayal dongeng sebelum tidur?" Alice menyilangkan tangannya ke dada lalu berjalan sedikit mendekat Will of the Abyss.

"Mau kuceritakan untuk tidur abadimu?" sambungnya.

Will of the Abyss langsung melotot. Alice tahu bahwa pemimpin Shadow Abyss ini sangat mudah disulut api. Dia terkekeh senang.

"Cukup, Alice. Bukan saatnya untuk saling menyerang." Thamuz menengahi perselisihan di antara mereka.

Alice memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Will of the Abyss, "Katakan pada si Tua Bangka." ujarnya dan mejauhi Will of the Abyss beberapa langkah.

"Kudengar, kalian merencanakan sesuatu untuk negeri tetangga kita? Benarkah begitu?" Will of the Abyss duduk diantara tumpukan-tumpukan batu jurang di antara mereka.

Senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan selalu menghias wajahnya. Will of the Abyss tak heran kalau ia yang paling terakhir tahu tentang segala rencana-rencana kehancuran. Orang-orang ini main diam-diam rupanya, pikirnya.

"Itu benar. Strategiku tak pernah kalah perang," jawab Alice.

"Hahahaha! Apa maksudmu perang beberapa tahun yang lalu bukan kekalahanmu? Hahaha! Kau makhluk sombong, Alice!" Will of the Abyss terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, setidaknya aku tidak berdiam diri dalam kandang, Tuan." tukas Alice.

Sontak Will of the Abyss menyalang murka. Alice hanya mendengus picik. Memang benar. Will of the Abyss memang tak pernah keluar dari sarangnya. Sekadar menonton perang yang terjadi dari bola kristal dalam ruangannya. Orang-orang yang berambisi tinggi dan loyal yang rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi mengubah cahaya menjadi gelaplah dengan sukarela turun ke medan perang.

Alice berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis Demon Elf di hadapannya. Matanya mengamati gadis kecil itu cukup lama.

"Kau seharusnya jadi makanan disini berpuluh tahun yang lalu," Alice melirik Will of the Abyss, "dan kau tak akan mungkin bertahan disini tanpa sesuatu yang berharga, bukan?" ia kembali menatap gadis Demon Elf. Ia tahu ada potensi yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil itu.

Selena mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang polos pada Will of the Abyss. Memberi tanda tak paham apa yang dimaksud Alice.

"Kau boleh mengujinya," kalimat Will of the Abyss menyentakkan Thamuz.

"Dia masih terlalu muda. Memang apa yang bisa dia perbuat?" kening Thamuz berkerut. Menuntun jawaban memuaskan dari sela tawa Will of the Abyss.

"Dia ini diberkati oleh Mood God sekaligus berkat dariku. Bisakah kalian bayangkan? Dua energi yang berlawanan melebur manjadi satu dalam tubuh kecilnya!" kemudian Will of the Abyss kembali tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Thamuz melongok ke samping, mengamati si gadis Demon Elf berwajah datar. Tak ada emosi, batinnya. Pandangan tak nyaman itu lalu beralih pada rekannya, Alice, yang tengah melotot geram pada Will of the Abyss.

"Licik sekali. Kau menggunakan bocah kecil berkorban demi dirimu." anotasi tertutur dari bibir merah gelap Alice, namun tak diindahkan pemimpin Shadow Abyss.

"Kau bisa saja mati ditangannya Alice, kau bukan tandingannya. Yah... untuk seorang mage sepertimu," Will of the Abyss membungkuk, mengulas senyum kepada Selena.

"Selena, mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah memimpin mereka."

Alice menggertakkan giginya. Posisinya sebagai pemimpin pasukan tergeser oleh anak ingusan asuhan Will of the Abyss. Ia tak akan lupa malam penuh kehinaan ini.

Karina terbangun dari tidurnya. Indera peraba di seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri kala merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Sinar matahari menyilaukan mata, memaksa dirinya segera bangkit dari kenyamanan yang dia rasakan.

* * *

Karina duduk, tertegun. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, terkesiap melihat tumpukkan tulang-belulang di bawah tubuhnya.

Dia langsung ingat kejadian semalam. Karina menepuk dahinya. Sekarang dia khawatir tentang bagaimana dia membereskan semua kekacauan.

"Butuh bantuan, Nak?" seorang pria paruh baya muncul, "jika boleh kupanggil begitu."

Karina menoleh. Terkejut, tentu saja. Pertama kali seumur hidupnya ada manusia yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Pastinya Karina tak membuang kesempatan emas. Meski dia tak tahu apa tujuan pria itu mendatanginya, Karina masih menunjukkan sopan-santun.

Dia turun dari atas tumpukkan tulang, menapak ke rerumputan liar di bawah alas kaki.

"Paman siapa?" bibir kecilnya bahkan tak bergetar.

Pria itu terkesima, mendapati kemantapan mental dari Elf kecil, sejatinya pria itu tak ingin menganggapnya Demon.

"Namaku Yi Sun-shin. Kau boleh panggil aku Paman Yi, walaun secara seremonial kau jauh lebih tua dariku. Tapi, itu hanya penuturan, setuju?" pria paruh baya itu memungut beberapa tulang, menyusunnya lalu mendudukinya.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus mengenalkan namaku juga?" Karina memiringkan kepala. Wajahnya tersirat rasa ingin tahu.

Yi Sun-shin terkikik. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak.

"Tentu saja, ini disebut berkenalan. Kau tidak tahu?" pertanyaan Yi Sun-shin dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Karina. Tak salah jika ia membuntuti gadis kecil ini, walaupun terlihat tak pantas.

"Nah, dengar. Kau lihat awan itu?" Yi Sun-shin menunjuk gumpalan awas melambung tinggi di udara.

Karina mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. Dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana awan bisa terbentuk?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau tahu kenapa daun berwarna hijau?"

"Tidak,"

"Makhluk hidup berkembang biak?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak tahu asalnya angin darimana?" Yi Sun-shin yakin pertanyaan keempat akan dijawab sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Napas raksasa." Karina menjawab dengan yakin.

Sejenak Yi Sun-shin terdiam. Sangat terkejut pada akhirnya si gadis Elf cilik menjawab selain kata 'tidak'.

"Hahaha, kau lucu juga. Darimana kau pelajari itu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Karina mendelikkan matanya ke atas. Mencoba mengingat kembali sumber jawabannya.

"Cerita ibuku," sahut Karina selang beberapa detik mengingat.

"Kau hebat. Tapi sayangnya, kurang tepat. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang harus kita ketahui," Yi Sun-shin menepuk bahu Karina.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong... siapa namamu?"

Karina tersentak. Mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa lepas. Ah, sudah lama... lama sekali... dia menyimpan tawanya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Raja Moniyan Empire terlihat gusar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia berputar kesana-kesini dengan langkah gelisah. Tangannya turut berpaut di belakang baju keagungannya. Sesekali matanya mengarah pada sebuah pintu, yang di dalamnya ada sang Ratu dibantu para tabib melahirkan.

"Apa aku sudah boleh ke dalam?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Di seberang sang Raja, seorang Panglima Kerajaan yang juga merupakan orang kepercayaan pemimpin Moniyan Empire, duduk di sebuah kursi panjang bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menertawakan Raja yang panik juga tak sabar kelahiran sang pewaris.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan ketidaksopanan hamba, tapi... Yang Mulia harus tenang," usul panglima itu pada Raja-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tigreal! Aku... aku... aku... tak pernah lagi segugup ini setelah berhasil melamar istriku dulu," sang Raja berpindah tempat, tangannya bertengger di bebatuan jendela menghadap keluar kastil.

"Saya paham, Yang Mulia. Putra Mahkota dan Ratu akan baik-baik saja. Kita bahkan memanggil tabib terhebat untuk proses kelahiran," panglima, Tigreal, lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan panutannya. Meski ia juga sama cemasnya dengan sang Raja.

Sang Raja mencerna ucapan Tigreal. Memang ada benarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus lebih tenang.

Tak lama ia membulatkan tekadnya menenangkan diri, terdengar lengkingan tangisa bayi dari dalam.

"Yang Mulia!" salah satu tabib membuka pintu dengan keras-setengah mendobrak. Tabib itu tak bisa menampung kebahagiaan pada pagi hari ini. Sang Raja mengerti akan situasi, ia melesat masuk ke dalam ruang kelahiran.

Alangkah bahagianya Raja, istri serta anaknya baik-baik saja. Raja yang dikenal perkasa dan tegas itu sampai tak mampu gejolak haru yang ia rasakan. Setitik demi setitik airmata kebahagiaan mengalir di rahangnya.

Sang Raja menghampiri Ratu yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Istriku..." ia mengelus rambut sang Ratu dan mengecupnya pelan, "anakku..." lalu ia merangkul anaknya dalam dekapan hangat. Sang Ratu masih tak berdaya ikut terharu. Rasa bangganya telah menjadi ibu berkesuma dalam jiwa dan raga.

"Aku tak hanya seorang raja, tapi juga seorang Ayah. Nak... bumi dan langit beserta isi-isinya, akan mengenalmu dengan nama Dyrroth. Ya, Dyrroth." Sang Raja mulai menimang-nimang bayi laki-laki yang terbalut kain tebal dalam peluknya.

"Tigreal!" seru sang Raja.

Tigreal mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan sigap mendatangi Raja.

"Hadir, Yang Mulia," Tigreal berlutut hormat, menunggu titah sang Raja.

"Beritahu semua orang, malam ini akan ada pesta besar-besaran! Pastikan semua orang menghadiri!"

"Dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia." Tigreal pun undur diri upaya menyebarkan berita bahagia itu.

"Hmm... hmm... ini bagus," Alice tersenyum puas. Bayangan orang-orang itu terpancar dari cermin besar yang menggantung di aula Shadow Abyss, menjadikan setiap detik pristiwa disana sebagai tontonan mereka.

"Kurasa kita tak akan diundang, hm." Thamuz angkat bicara, namun matanya tak lepas dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku lebih suka datang diam-diam." tawa Alice menggelagak.

Selena, si kecil Dark Abyss, mengamati wajah bayi dalam timangan sang ayah. Ia pandai memyembunyikan kegetiran dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia seperti merindukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Selena," panggil Will of the Abyss. Selena sedikit menoleh seumpama menyahut.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan malam ini?"

Yi Sun-shin terpaku. Mendengar kilas balik hidup Karina ternyata bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia terus menangkap mata bundar violet itu berusaha menahan isak tangis. Sedikit merasa bersalah, karena secara tak langsung, ia membuat gadis kecil itu mengenang tragedi di masa lampau.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Karina menutup kisahnya. Suaranya lirih dan bergetar.

"Maaf, Paman membuatmu sedih," Yi Sun-shin gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengan orang," dan lagi, Karina kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Walaupun senyum yang dia tampilkan begitu paksa.

"Kau senang bicara dengan orang-orang?" alisnya terangkat, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hum!" Karina mengangguk gesit.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan Paman. Paman punya hadiah yang sangat bagus untukmu," Yi Sun-shin mencengkram pelan bahu mungil itu.

"Hadiah?" Karina menatap lurus pada pria paruh baya yang dianggapnya sangat baik.

"Keluarga." ujar Yi Sun-shin. "Paman akan memberimu keluarga baru,"

Karina tampak ragu. Dia memperdalam tatapannya, meneliti tak langsung dari wajah Yi Sun-shin. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini, bisa memberikan dia keluarga baru. Dia memang kesepian, tapi apakah tawaran itu benar. Karina tak ingin terjebak.

Mengetahui bahwa Karina tampak ragu-ragu, Yi Sun-shin menghela napas dan menghembuskan pelan.

"Paman melihatmu kemarin di depan sekolah paman," Yi Sun-shin mulai menjelaskan.

"Sekolah?"

"Iya, kau bicara dengan salah satu guru disana waktu itu."

Karina memutar memorinya. Dia langsung membulat bibirnya begitu teringat orang yang mengusir dirinya kemarin.

"Jadi, bangunan itu sekolah? Kupikir perguruan," tukas Karina dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Kali ini, Yi Sun-shin yang kebingungan. Selain gadis kecil ini hidup sendiri di hutan beberapa dekade lamanya, ternyata Karina masih menggunakan pengucapan kuno untuk beberapa objek.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyebutnya perguruan atau sekolah. Tapi, kau harus menjawab penawaran Paman," pria tua itu kembali ke pokok peemasalahan mereka. Ia berencana membawa Karina ke tempatnya agar Karina bisa hidup setara dengan yang lain. Selain itu, ia punya firasat kuat.

"Orang-orang takut melihatku," Karina menunduk, tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Itu tidak benar! Paman tidak takut, lihat? Mereka hanya belum melihat kebaikanmu saja," sebisa mungkin pria itu menepis hal buruk yang dipikir Karina tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang gadis itu iba.

"Kalau kau ingin disayang orang-orang, kau harus berbuat baik. Paman akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang kelakuan baik,"

Karina mengangkat kepalanya. Ibunya pernah berkata demikian, jauh sebelum mereka berubah menjadi Demon Elf.

"Boleh kan, aku bawa foto keluargaku, Paman?"

Yi Sun-shin merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya...

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf saya lupa bikin warning di chap pertama. Karena saya rasa nanggung, akhirnya terbayar dengan chap 2 ini. Thanks to Muntun, karena meluncurkan hero fighter baru, Dyroth. Akhirnya saya punya ide buat ngelanjutin fanfict ini lagi.

**Silakan kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
